Things aren't always what they seem
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: The Inner Senshi learn that that things aren't always what they think they are.  Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Things aren't always what they seem**

By: Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One**

The park was once more the battleground but this youma had encased them in a 20 by 20 foot area severely limiting their movement. The youma laughed at the Senshi while she danced amongst them slashing them with her sword. Kunzite stood on the other side of the barrier, arms folded, face expressionless as he watched.

"REALLY Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury's tone was exasperated.

"WATCH OUT!" chorused Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"MOVE, ODANGO BRAIN!" snarled Sailor Mars as she shoved Sailor Moon aside.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon's scream of pain echoed across the park.

The youma froze. Her face began to contort into a horrified expression as she looked at the end of her sword buried deep in Sailor Moon's stomach. The barrier collapsed yet no one moved.

Kunzite cursed and moved swiftly to Sailor Moon, grabbing her as she began to crumple to the grass that was rapidly becoming stained with her blood.

The youma began to shake and tears rolled down her face. "P…p…princess… I… I… s…stabbed the Princess!" She wailed.

The four Senshi looked at each other in shock. Their minds couldn't understand why Kunzite was helping Sailor Moon and why the youma was so upset.

Two people appeared suddenly. Even though they were clothed, hooded and masked in gray from head to toe, it was obvious that one was a man and the other a woman. The man moved quickly to the youma's side, taking the sword carefully out of her hands. He held it steady as Kunzite slowly lowered Sailor Moon to the ground. The youma curled up on the ground and began to sob with heart-wrenching pain. The woman moved towards the Senshi stopping five feet away from them, pulling two long daggers from behind her back.

"If the Senshi move, make them sorry that they did." Ordered Kunzite. "But, don't kill them. That decision belongs to someone else."

"Yes, General." Said the ninja-like woman.

Venus's eyes narrowed. The woman's…no, the girl's voice seemed familiar but she wasn't quite able to place it.

"K…Kunzite?" Sailor Moon's voice was filled with pain.

"Dear Princess. Hold still. You'll be healed very soon now."

"It h…hurts." Tears began to roll down her face, but she did not sob. Instead her hands grabbed onto Kunzite's wrists.

Kunzite shifted so that her body was reclining fully against his. He slid one wrist out from under her grasp and raised her hand to his mouth, gently kissing the back of it. "I know it does, Princess. Will you trust me to take the pain away? I promise you, that when you wake, Endymion will be by your side."

"Endymion?" Sailor Moon twisted her head to look up at him. She whimpered in pain at the movement. "You'll bring Endymion to me?"

"I will take you to him, Princess. You have my word of honor. Please, let me ease your pain."

"Yes" she said simply.

Kunzite whispered something that the Senshi could not hear and his free hand covered Sailor Moon's eyes. Slowly her hands fell away to the grass and her body relaxed.

Just then, another man appeared. His long, curly blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Zoicite!" whispered Sailor Mercury.

Zoicite dropped to his knees next to Sailor Moon while pulling a large leather bag off his shoulder. Pulling large packages of gauze from the bag, he began ripping them open, placing the gauze around Sailor Moon's terrible wound, trying to staunch the blood oozing around the sword that was still embedded in her stomach. "You put her to sleep?" he asked giving a quick glance to her face.

"Yes," replied Kunzite. "Where's Jade and Neph?"

Zoicite flashed a hate-filled glare at the Senshi, "Sitting on Endymion…literally. Dymion's frothing at the mouth. He wants to cover the park with blood, bone and entrails." His hands added still more gauze. "Beryl's grabbing anyone who has even the slightest ability to share energy and having them wait in the infirmary just in case we aren't able to provide enough for her and Dymion to heal the Princess. Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?"

Kunzite didn't even glance at the Senshi. "I'm staying here. _She's_ going to come." The Senshi looked at each other. _She?_ Mouthed Sailor Mercury. "And will more than likely want my report."

Zoicite nodded. "Thought so. Let's trade places and you can transport us to the infirmary."

Carefully Kunzite and Zoicite switched places so that Sailor Moon's unconscious body was leaning against Zoicite. During the whole maneuver, the gray-clad man held the sword steady and still. Kunzite looked at the gray man and Zoicite, "On the count of three…one…two…three!"

The gray man in one swift movement pulled the sword from Sailor Moon, Zoicite clapped more gauze to her wound. Kunzite spoke in an unknown tongue, moved his hands in a graceful pattern and Zoicite and Sailor Moon disappeared from view.

"**SAILOR MOON!**" Cried out the four Senshi.

The gray-clad man snorted in disgust. "Now you call out her name." He stood and made his way to the other side of the Senshi, blocking them from the other side. He drew his own sword and stood opposite his partner. Watching the Senshi like a hungry lion watches a gazelle.

A woman appeared and knelt next to the crying youma. "Countess Rose!" cried Sailor Jupiter. The Senshi looked at the youma again but instead of the blue skin, red eyes and orange hair she'd had when fighting them, she looked like a normal human girl. Not much older than they were. The girl lurched into Rose's arms sobbing piteously. "Lady Rose! Lady Rose! I stabbed the Princess! I hurt her! I hurt the Princess! I want to die! I hurt the Princess!" Her voice got higher with every word until she was almost screaming.

Rose rocked the girl back and forth, pressing the girl's face into her shoulder. "Shhhh. Shhhh. It was a terrible, terrible accident. You are not to blame." Rose, like the others, glared at the Senshi. "I'm going to take you home, sweetie. Come now, stand up." Rose pulled the girl to her feet, still holding her close.

"Rose." Kunzite said. "Make sure she is not left alone even for a minute for the next few days." Rose nodded understandingly then disappeared with the girl.

Another woman emerged from the bushes. "Titus." Hissed Sailor Mars. Titus had both Moon Cats. Artemis was draped across her shoulders while she gently held a crying Luna with one arm and was gently stroking her from ears to tail, periodically petting Artemis as well.

Venus took a step forward as if to try to retrieve Artemis and the gray woman raised her daggers. Venus hesitated then stepped back. The woman lowered her daggers. Then Mars cried out in pain. Venus whirled just in time to see the gray man step back, shaking blood from his sword. Mars was kneeling on the ground, hands around a bleeding wound on her leg. Mercury started to move then hesitated. Looking at the gray man, "May I stop the bleeding?" The man nodded and Mercury moved to Mars' side and bandaged the wound. Helping Mars to her feet, Mercury said quietly "That man sounds like Motoki." The other Senshi gasped in shock.

The gray woman chuckled. "Isn't she just too clever!"

Kunzite looked at the various people and cats. "Prepare yourselves. She is coming." He moved a bit away and stood straighter, staring at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things aren't always what they seem**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Two**

The light faded and standing before them was Queen Serenity. An angry Queen Serenity.

Kunzite stepped forward and bowed deeply. The gray-clad people and Titus went to one knee.

Queen Serenity looked at Kunzite. "My daughter. Her condition?"

Kunzite straightened, "Allow me to show you, your Majesty." His hands moved as he chanted something in a language that tugged at the minds of the Senshi. Between the general and the queen appeared a hologram. Everyone watched as the picture became clear.

A hospital-like room with a bed on which Sailor Moon had been laid. Her golden hair tangled. Her face pale. Someone had removed her uniform but had kept her decent with well-placed sheets. A woman in a nurse's uniform stood at the head of the bed intently watching a monitor with various symbols moving across it.

On her left, sitting on a stool in a black turtleneck and trousers was Endymion. At his side, resting a hand on his shoulder stood Nephlite. Across from them sat a red-haired woman dressed in a navy blue silk blouse and black dress pants. At her side was Zoicite and Jadeite. Their hands rested on her shoulders. The woman and Endymion held their hands over the vicious wound in Sailor Moon's stomach. Their hands glowed gold and the wound slowly began to heal.

"Thank you, General." Said Queen Serenity.

Kunzite inclined his head and dismissed the hologram. "I have great faith that Endymion and Lady Beryl…" he ignored the shocked gasps of the Senshi "…will have her healed soon. And that she will be able to begin her duties again."

Queen Serenity nodded once. Her eyes focused on Titus and the two cats. "Artemis, Luna, come here."

Luna broke out in fresh sobs and Artemis' ears drooped. Titus walked forward, bringing the cats within the Queen's reach. One slender hand reached out and gently stroked Luna then Artemis. "Dearest ones, why so much pain?"

Artemis raised his head to gaze into the Queen's eyes. "We failed you, my Queen." He said simply. "We failed to properly train the Senshi and to train and protect the princess as we should."

The Queen tilted her head then shook it in a negative manner. "No. You did not fail. It was I who failed you. I gave you flawed materials to work with." She smiled at his shocked look, "no, not my daughter. Her skills always lay somewhere other than fighting. Her heart will probably be never in it but I know she will do what she must to protect those she loves. No, the flawed material I gave you were the ones who were supposed to guard her and help her find a comfortable path for herself…the Senshi."

"How DARE you!" shouted Mars in rage. This time it was Jupiter that cried out in pain as the gray woman raked one of her daggers down her arm.

Queen Serenity slowly turned her head until she was looking at the Senshi. "Your job was to protect my daughter. But not only to keep her safe but also to teach her the skills that she would need to protect not only herself but this world as well. Instead you castigated her. Derided her. Made fun of her skills as a Senshi and as a person. You should have encouraged her, built her confidence up. You did nothing but I daresay that you would call yourselves her friends."

She walked closer to the Senshi, looking them up and down with contempt. "No, you are flawed. You are flawed now as you were a thousand years ago. Your hearts are closed. My daughter has an important job to do, both now and in the future. But I cannot allow you to be at her side while she does it. I will give her ones who will truly stand at her side and support her."

With that, Queen Serenity reached out her left hand and made a grasping gesture. Into her hand flew four henshin sticks. The Senshi cried out as their transformations disappeared, leaving them in civilian clothes. Queen Serenity turned and walked back to Kunzite's side. Giving one last caress to the cats and a nod to Titus, the Queen spoke to Kunzite. "General, trust me. I will give you a strong Prince and Princess and one who will love you throughout time."

Kunzite's eyes widened but before he could speak, the Queen held out her right hand. Appearing in it was a silver crystal. "Silver Crystal!" Queen Serenity cried out in a great voice. "Give my daughter the Senshi and friends that she needs and deserves!"

The crystal responded with a pure white light that overwhelmed everything and everyone, blocking sight, sound and feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things aren't always what they seem**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Three**

Minako sat up in bed and stretched her aching muscles. "I had a really weird dream, Artemis." When there was no reply, she opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. No Artemis. Minako shrugged, he was probably already out and about looking for information on the Dark Kingdom. She didn't worry; she'd see him later at the Temple. She sighed as she thought about the dream she'd had. _I'm going to have to make a decision about Usagi._

Rei finished sweeping the grounds. Going to the storage room, she filled a bucket with birdseed and carefully refilled the many bird feeders around the temple. Grabbing the last handful of seed, she looked around and called "Phobos! Deimos!" The two crows didn't come. She scattered the feed on the ground. _They're probably out harassing some dog somewhere!_ She brushed the last of the seed off of her hands, grabbed her school bag and waved goodbye to her grandpa. As she went down the stairs, she remembered the dream she'd had and thought _for the good of the team, Usagi is going to have to go._

Makoto cleaned up her already spotless kitchen while she thought of the dream that she had during the night. She shook her head. _We're going to have to do something about Usagi. It can't keep going on like this._ She rinsed out her dishcloth, laid it neatly to the side of the sink, picked up her lunch and books and made her way out her door and on to school.

Ami made her way into the kitchen and saw her mother's note on the table. Reading it quickly, she smiled and wrote one of her own back. She ate breakfast quickly and efficiently put the dishes in the dishwasher. She retrieved her book bag and headed to school. Ami got off the bus in front of the school and spotted Makoto walking her way. She waited until Makoto was close enough to hear her. "Good morning."

"Morning!" replied Makoto cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"I had a weird dream. Woke me up but I was able to get back to sleep." Ami paused then looked at Makoto. "We're going to have to do something about Usagi. She's supposed to be our leader…"

Makoto sighed. "I know. She…tries…but, well, to be honest, trying isn't good enough. We've gotten our powers and fighting skills sorted out but she just sort of muddles through. The Enemy is getting tougher. We can't have a leader that just muddles through things."

Ami nodded sadly. "We'll have to talk with Rei and Minako then decide what to do. We may still need Usagi, but certainly not as a leader. Speaking of which, have you seen her yet?"

Makoto said "Not yet but I'm sure we'll hear her wails when she realized that she's late again!" The two girls laughed as they walked into the school.

At lunch, Ami met Makoto in their usual spot under the trees. "What did you get on your math test, Makoto?" Ami asked as she tucked her skirt neatly around legs.

"A 75…better than the last time. Thank you for your help on that!" Makoto smiled as she laid out the large amount of food she habitually made.

"You're welcome. And thank you." Ami said as she accepted a plate full of Makoto's food. She frowned and looked around. "Shouldn't Usagi be here by now?"

Makoto also looked around, her face looking slightly worried. "You're right. She may be late getting to school but she's never late for food." The two girls began to eat but kept their heads up looking for their erstwhile leader.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang but no Usagi ever appeared. As they headed back to class, Ami told Makoto "Meet me at Usagi's classroom after school." Makoto nodded before walking away.

A few hours later, school was over and the two girls met outside Usagi's classroom. Inside was Naru, Usagi's longtime best friend and youma bait. Ami stood inside the door, "Excuse me, Naru-chan."

The redhead looked up in surprise. "Oh, you're the school genius. How may I help you Mizuno-san?"

Ami hesitated, looking over her shoulder at Makoto who seemed as shocked as she was over Naru's formality. "Um, I didn't see Usagi today. Was she in class or did she call out sick?"

Naru looked at Ami in surprise then with a bit of wariness, "Who?"

"Usagi."

Naru shook her head, "There isn't an Usagi in this class, Mizuno-san." She looked over at the bespectacled boy sitting at a desk in the corner. "Umino-kun, do you know of an Usagi?"

"Nope. Not a single Usagi in this school."

Ami felt her heart turn over even as she heard Makoto's sharp inhalation.

"Oh…I…umm…" Ami was flustered, unsure as to what to say.

"We must be mistaken. Sorry." Makoto grabbed Ami's wrist and dragged her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"The office. We'll ask there." Makoto's face was grim as she towed the shocked Ami behind her. Minutes later, they were both shocked to the core of their very souls when the school secretary said that there was no Tsukino Usagi enrolled at Juuban.

"She's not enrolled here?! What does that mean?!" Ami whispered.

"It means something screwy is going on here!" Makoto's face had become grimmer. "We've got to call Minako and Rei!." She reached into her sub-space pocket…and it wasn't there.

Staring at her friend's stunned face, Ami asked "What's wrong?" She really was beginning not to want to hear any more negative answers.

"I can't get into my sub-space pocket to get to my communicator." Makoto looked at Ami, "Can you get yours?" She winced at the look of fear on Ami's face when she was unable to do the same thing. "Cell phone. You call Minako and I'll call Rei. Have them meet us at the park."

Thirty minutes later Ami and Makoto were joined by Minako and Rei at the entrance to Juuban Park. Rei scowled at the looks on their faces. "What's with you? Why didn't you use your communicators?"

Ami looked at Makoto, then, taking a deep breath, turned to the other two. "Can you access your sub-space pockets?"

Rei and Minako tried but couldn't. Makoto then asked "Did you dream last night?" As Rei described the dream that she'd had, Minako interrupted her to finish. Makoto nodded sharply. "We all had the same dream. Plus, Usagi wasn't at school today. According to school records, Tsukino Usagi is not registered there."

"This is a Dark Kingdom plot!" exclaimed Rei. "They've done something! They've placed a spell on us to make us think this!"

Minako nodded. "I think Rei is right. This is a spell. We're going to have to find a way to break it."

"I may not have access to my mini-computer as the moment, but I'm sure I'll be able to figure out som…"

Ami was interrupted by a large explosion. The four girls turned and saw a large youma attacking people by the lake.

"**MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!"**

"**JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!"**

"**MARS POWER MAKE-UP!"**

"**VENUS POWER MAKE-UP!"**

Nothing happened.

They didn't transform.

The four girls stared at each other in horror…then they received another shock to their systems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things aren't always what they seem**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Four**

Five girls came into view battling two other youma. "What the hell?!" hissed Rei. "Who's that girl wearing my uniform? Wearing _our_ uniforms?"

The other girls didn't answer her. They couldn't answer her. They could only stare at the five girls doing what should have been their job.

But these Sailor Senshi were very different from them. They worked together seamlessly. This Sailor Mercury was obviously analyzing the youma but at the same time was launching her attacks with devastating effect. Her light blue hair frothed gently around her face and visor as she passed information to the other Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter's bright red ponytail bobbed cheerfully as she wielded her lightning. She also physically attacked the three youma with punches and kicks.

Sailor Mars' jet-black braid seemed to have a life all it's own while she rained fiery arrows at the youma. She laughed as one of the youma tripped over it's own feet, knocking over one of its companions.

Sailor Venus' long blonde hair was held back from her face with a red headband. Her chain lashed out blocking the youma's attacks from reaching the others. Especially the one the youma were intent on getting…

…Sailor Moon. This was their Usagi, blonde hair in two buns trailing into long tails. But she was also different…graceful…elegant. She practically danced as she turned and twisted, skillfully avoiding the youmas' attacks. When one suddenly appeared behind her and attempted to grab her, she vaulted away. As Sailor Moon back flipped away, she pulled off her tiara and when she landed on her feet, she didn't even pause as she threw the tiara with deadly accuracy at the youma.

Soon the fight was over. The Sailor Senshi victorious. They stood next to each other. "Good job, everyone." Said Sailor Venus smoothing down her hair. "Three youma in 15 minutes. VERY good job. Mercury, nice work noticing that these youma didn't like going from hot to cold and back." Mercury blushed and nodded her thanks. "Jupiter and Mars, great job working out the timing with Mercury." Jupiter grinned and Mars gracefully tossed her braid back down her back. Venus then turned to the last member of the group, "Moon, you did the best today. Excellent situational awareness when that youma appeared behind you. I'm very proud of you!"

Sailor Moon's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pride. "It's because of you," she said. "That new training program you made for me helped a great deal."

Venus grinned back at her. "Good! I'm glad it's helped. But we'll ALL keep working on our training. Alone, as a group and with the guys."

Jupiter snickered, "They're going to pout because they missed this fight."

Mars snorted delicately, "THEY will just have to deal with it. These youma are small fry. When we're REALLY going to need their help is when we go after the big Boss…if he doesn't come to us first."

Mercury spoke, "Speaking of the guys, we're going to be late if we don't hurry. Besides, the police are coming."

The Sailor Senshi looked at each other, turned as one and moved swiftly out of sight.

Makoto looked at the other three. "What did we just see?"

Ami was near tears. "We saw the Sailor Senshi…who were not us. And Usagi was with them."

Rei seethed. "Who the hell does that klutzoid think she's doing being with them. WE'RE her Senshi!"

"Apparently not." Said Minako dryly. "And looking in the mirror that has just been shoved into my face, that Sailor Venus is much better than I am."

Rei turned on her. "What do you mean by that!"

Minako didn't back down from Rei's rage. "It means that THAT Venus praised her team. Told them that they did well. And told the most vulnerable one of them, Sailor Moon, that she did well. That she improved." She closed her eyes in pain. "I never did that. I never told Sailor Moon that she did a good job. I NEVER tried to work with her to improve her skills. All I ever did was belittle her."

Makoto's voice shook. "None of us praised her or tried to help her."

"'Really, Usagi, how on earth do you keep getting such poor marks. Really, Sailor Moon, you are far to clumsy to fight.'" Whispered Ami.

"Well, she was…is!" Rei angrily folded her arms. "This is just a spell put against us by the Enemy. There is no way THAT Sailor Moon is real!"

Minako took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Somehow she knew that this situation wasn't going to end well for any of them. "There is only one way to find out. We have to confront Usagi."

Ami frowned. "We don't know where she was going to be going."

Makoto raised a hand "But there is always someplace that she'll always return to." The others looked at her. "Her home."

Usagi's home was not there. Instead of the yellow, two story Western-style house, there was an empty space filled only by weeds, bushes and a few trees. Ami just shook as tears rolled down her face. Makoto swallowed several times as if to keep from vomiting. Rei just glared, clenching and unclenching her fists. Minako looked around and saw a elderly woman coming from the house next door. "Excuse me, ma'am but what happened to the house that was here?"

The woman blinked as she looked over at the four girls. "Why, it burned down."

Shock reverberated through the girls. Minako cleared her throat "When did it happen? What happened?"

The old woman clucked sadly. "Oh, it's been twelve or thirteen years now. Gas explosion if I remember correctly. Little Usagi was about three and Shingo, her brother, was only a few months old. I remember seeing Kenji-san and Ikuko-san standing at the second floor window. Kenji-san used a chair to break it open. Then he picked up little Usagi and threw her out and into the arms of my husband. Ikuko-san had baby Shingo and tossed him to me. Kenji-san turned and it seemed like he was getting ready to help Ikuko-san out the window when the floor collapsed beneath them." Tears rolled down her cheeks at the memory.

"What happened to Usagi-chan and Shingo-kun?" asked Ami.

The woman wiped away her tears. "My husband and I kept them until Ikuko-san's friend was able to come get them. You see, Kenji-san and Ikuko-san had no family other than each other and the children. But, they were very wise young people. They made arrangements just in case. They gave custody to a long-time friend of Ikuko-san's. They'd known each other since they were young girls."

"Do you remember her name?" asked Minako.

"Poor woman. She was just devastated over Kenji-san and Ikuko-san's deaths. She said that it was her fate to raise the children of those she loved." The girls looked at each other than back at the woman. "She had a little boy with her. Six or seven years old, dark hair and dark blue eyes. Very solemn. But little Usagi walked up to him, took his hand and leaned against him like she'd known him forever. Poor boy had lost his parents in a car crash. She was his aunt. What was her name." The woman looked at the sky and tapped her lips, trying to remember.

"AH! I remember now! Beryl. Chiba Beryl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Things aren't always what they seem**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Five**

"Will you hurry up with that thing." Rei quietly hissed.

Ami glared at her. "This isn't my mini-computer. This is a LIBRARY computer. It takes longer." She turned back to the computer and tapped in a few more words. She paused for a moment "Okay, I have something." The others crowded in, trying to look over her shoulders. "Will you step back, please! I'll read it to you."

The others took a step back as she read what she discovered: Chiba Beryl was the daughter of Chiba Masato and inherited his company when her brother Masahiro and his wife, Ayaka, were killed in a car accident. She also received custody of her brother's son, Mamoru. Three years later, Chiba-san gained custody of a close friend's daughter and son after the parents died in a house fire. Chiba-san has taken her father's company and turned it into an international multi-billion dollar business. Chiba International not only builds houses, apartments, office buildings and ships but owns newspapers, magazines and many other corporations and businesses. Not only brick and mortar but web-based as well. The Chiba Charitable Foundation gives away millions to hospitals, research laboratories, students and other charitable organizations.

Chiba Mamoru, her nephew, is a third-year high school student at the top-ranked school Mugen Academy and is widely believed to be studying and training to be the next head of Chiba International. Tsukino Usagi, Chiba-san's ward, is a third-year middle school student, also attending Mugen Academy. She is also believed to be Mamoru-san's fiancée and that there are already plans in the works for the pair to be married after she graduates from high school. Tsukino Shingo is a 1st year middle school student at Mugen Academy.

"Third-year student?" Makoto turned puzzled eyes to the others. "That would mean that she's 15. How can that be when we're 14?"

Minako shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know. But we have to resolve this somehow. We can't do it tonight."

"Ami, does that say where they live?" Asked Rei. "We could go there and ask Usagi what's going on."

"It doesn't say but if you give me more time, I could probably find out." Ami hesitated. "But, if Chiba-san is as rich as they indicate, there is no way that we'd get near them."

Minako nodded. "You're probably right. But, if we go to this Mugen Academy, we could probably talk to her."

Makoto agreed. "Good idea. But we'll probably have to ditch our last class to get there in time." Ami stared at her in horror at the thought but nodded with the other two in agreement.

The next afternoon the four girls met and took the train to the station nearest to Mugen Academy. When they arrived they were shocked at the vastness of the Academy Grounds. It covered acres. There were many buildings surrounded by vast gardens and sports fields. The front entrance was lined with cherry and oak trees.

As they waited on the sidewalk outside the gates, a bell rang in the distance. Instantly students began leaving two of the largest buildings, streaming across the grounds like a flood, some heading for other smaller buildings. Many headed for the gates where the girls waited. As Mugen students passed them by, they received many looks, most obviously wondering why girls from three other schools were loitering by Mugen's gates but no one stopped to ask them why they were there.

Eventually, the flood slowed to a trickle then stopped altogether. "Do you think we missed her?" ask Ami nervously.

"No," Rei said firmly "We haven't missed her. She hasn't left yet."

In the distance, another group of people left a building and headed for the gates. Makoto shaded her eyes with her hand. "It her! I see Usagi." The others shaded their eyes and squinted into the distance.

It was Usagi. She was dressed in street clothes. "That's what took so long, she changed clothes." Murmured Minako. "Is she wearing 4-inch heels?! And she hasn't tripped and fallen yet?"

Rei laughed cynically "Be careful. You might jinx her."

But Usagi didn't trip. Neither did any of the other girls, all of whom were wearing heels with their fashionable outfits, even the red-haired girl who was the tallest of the group except for the blond-haired boy with them. They were graceful; they seemed to float. As they walked, they talked and laughed using many hand gestures. Then Usagi stopped and retrieved a paper out of her school bag. Showing it to the others with her, the four waiting at the gates heard the shrieks of joy and watched as the others all gave Usagi a hug with the boy going last and leaving his arm around her shoulders. "…other two got an 88 and an 89."

The blue-haired girl who'd worn the uniform of Mercury spoke "A score of 87 on a test by Eugeal-Sensei is extremely respectable. Her tests are always hard."

"True, but you've gotten perfect scores from her before." Said the redheaded girl that had worn Jupiter's uniform. The blue-haired girl just smiled.

Minako stepped forward "Usagi…can we talk to you…please?"

The group surrounding her hissed at Minako's words. She didn't understand their reaction but Usagi was quickly surrounded by them with the blond boy…no, that was girl wearing a boy's uniform now that she was close enough to be seen clearly… in the front, with an aqua-haired girl next to her.

Rei stomped forward. "I don't know what's going on, Odango but you'd better knock it off! It's not funny anymore!"

That comment really angered the group around Usagi. As Minako and Makoto tensed for a possible fight. A musical voice rang out. "No, stop. I'll speak to them." The others turned to face her and there was a flurry of furious whispers. "It will be fine. I don't sense anything too evil about them. Besides you're here. It will be okay." Usagi stepped from behind the group and walked towards Minako but after a few steps the girl with short blond hair reached out and stopped her from getting more than an arm's length way. Usagi reached one hand up and patted the hand on her shoulder gently but the owner didn't remove it.

"I'm Usagi. I'm not sure what's going on or who you are…" Minako could feel the others reel in shock against her. She had to lock her own knees to keep from collapsing. "But, what is it that you need?"

Minako took a shuddering breath. "Usagi, we saw you yesterday. Fighting that youma. Why did you have those girls with you? We're your Senshi."

The look in Usagi's eyes was startled when Minako mentioned the youma but quickly became veiled. "Fighting a youma? Why would I want to do that? I'm no super hero or magical girl?" She shook her head and looked at the four girls with sad eyes. "You've mistaken me for someone else."

"Cut the crap, Odango!" yelled Rei. A soft snarl came from behind Usagi. "I don't know what you're playing at but we all know that you're Sailor Moon. WE are your Senshi not them. Break this spell and let's get on with fighting the enemy."

The aqua-haired girl stirred and moved to Usagi's side. Slowly she looked Rei and the other girls up and down, contempt written across her lovely features. "Even if Usagi-sama _was_ Sailor Moon, why would she want to be with people as rude, disrespectful and unkempt as you?"

_Unkempt?_ Minako was puzzled by the girl's comment then looked at the other three then at herself. She realized what this group saw: four girls with their uniforms un-ironed, wrinkled and limp. Hair unbrushed. She felt heat scalding her cheeks and saw that the others were having the same reaction.

The girl with her long black hair neatly kept in a braid stepped to Usagi's other side. She stared at Rei, "I know you. You're that girl from the Hikawa Shrine. I've heard the stories about you." Her raised eyebrow indicated that the stories weren't that good.

The blond with the red headband walked around until she was standing in front of Usagi. "You're crazy." She said bluntly. "Stay away from Usagi-sama. Or else I'm going to make you very, very sorry."

The blond dressed like a boy, who had never removed her hand from Usagi's shoulder, slid that hand down until she was holding Usagi's hand. The aqua-haired girl tucked her hand through the blonde's free arm. "Let's go, kitten. We have things to do and people to see. We can't keep wasting time like this."

At those words, the group walked away. Stepping wide around the four standing there, keeping Usagi as far from them as possible, they walked off down the sidewalk heading for the train station.

Makoto spoke "Let's follow them. See where they're going. We might get a chance to talk to Usagi alone."

As both groups of girls got off the train and walked along the sidewalks past clothing stores and cafes, Ami realized where they were headed. "They're going to the arcade!" she said excitedly. "Perhaps Motoki-san can help us!"

Smiles broke out amongst the others. Motoki-san was always kind and helpful to them. But as they approached the arcade, they realized that there was something wrong. The arcade was not there. Instead there was something called Café Crown.

Usagi's group stopped in front of the Crown's door as two men approached from the opposite direction. The taller man had long brown hair that went past his shoulders; the other man had long strawberry blond hair that was neatly tied back.

"Nephrite!" Came Rei's shocked voice.

"Zoicite!" Minako's voice was equally shocked.

Nephrite spotted the first group and bounded forward, grabbed the redheaded girl and twirled her around a few times then bent her over his arm, giving her a passionate kiss. The group laughed at his antics and then at the words he spoke to the black-haired girl then he rubbed his arm where the redhead punched it. Zoicite went to the side of the blue-haired girl and gently kissed her cheek making her blush. Then the entire group made their way into the business.

The four girls rushed forward to stand staring into the business. It was an upscale café with huge coffee machines and display cases of tempting baked goods. Within was Motoki who was dressed in a white shirt, black tie and vest and black trousers with a white ankle length apron wrapped around his waist. Unazuki wore a black dress with a frilly white apron over it carrying a serving tray. In a group of chairs and sofas, rising to their feet was Mamoru, Jadeite and Kunzite. "The Shitennou are all alive! And they know them!"

As the girls stared into the café in shock, they saw Shingo come rushing up holding the hand of a girl with black hair and purple eyes. The pair entered the café and was also greeted by the group within. Mamoru picked up the girl and hugged her close as Usagi smiled at the two of them. Shingo shook his fist at Mamoru, saying something. Mamoru grinned then gently tossed the girl to Kunzite. They could see Shingo fume as the girl was passed from man to man keeping her away from him.

Then they were noticed standing outside staring in. They could see the girls were telling the men about them because the five men (and one boy) turned as one to glare at them. Kunzite started walking for the door when Motoki held up his hand, stopping him. Kunzite nodded and Motoki walked out the door and towards them.

But this was not the Motoki that they'd known. This Motoki didn't have a smiling face and eyes like they were used to. It was as if the cheerful countenance was a mask that he'd removed just for them. His blue-eyes were hard when he looked at them. "You need to leave. You are scaring my customers. I know that you've stalked them to here from their school. Get lost!"

"Motoki? What's going on?" A woman in a pale blue suit with long deep green hair and ruby eyes walked gracefully to his side.

Motoki smiled at the woman. "Setsuna, you got out of the lab early." He leaned forward and kissed her. Glancing back at the four girls standing on the sidewalk, "Dealing with stalkers, they followed Usagi-hime and the other girls here from school."

Setsuna smiled at him. "Let me deal with this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I can handle myself." Motoki laughed and walked back inside. The woman turned and looked at the four girls with eyes like ruby ice. "My name is Setsuna Meioh also knows as Sailor Pluto – Guardian of Time and Space. And I know who you are…rather, who you were."

"Why doesn't Usagi know us?" pleaded Makoto. "We're her Senshi, not them."

Setsuna looked at her without pity. "You aren't her Senshi, you failed. You failed the Moon Kingdom. You failed yourselves. But most of all you failed Serenity. So because of your repeated failures, Queen Serenity rewrote the past and present and gave her daughter new Senshi. Ones who would not fail her daughter. Ones who did not close off their hearts."

Setsuna smiled mercilessly. "These Senshi kept their hearts open. They felt their lovers' horror when the Shitennou realized that Metallia had burned Endymion's parents alive and that his beloved aunt's body had been made its puppet. Their open hearts broke into a million pieces as they felt their lovers die one by one. Their minds nearly shattered in horror when they realized that Metallia was using their lovers bodies as puppets to attack the Moon Kingdom. But through all of that, they fought to protect their kingdom and their Princess. They failed, of course. But they tried their best with all of the Love and Hope they had." She sneered at them. "You did not do those things. You kept your hearts closed."

"Then why do we remember being Senshi?" ask Minako tremulously.

Setsuna leaned forward. "Because Queen Serenity wants you to go mad." At that, she turned and walked into the café.

For a long moment the four girls stared at each other then with an enraged scream Rei whirled and ran back the way they had came. Ami began to cry and ran away in the opposite direction. Makoto stood for a moment longer then bolted across the street, dodging bicycles, cars and buses. Minako stood for a minute staring blindly at a shattered world, then walked away in the same direction as Rei, walking like an old, old woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things aren't always what they seem**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Epilogue**

Dr. Mizuno lay on the floor of the doctors lounge sobbing. It was obvious that her heart was breaking. Her fellow doctors were either trying to comfort her or milling around whispering to each other. The Chief of Staff spoke quietly to the Chief of Pediatrics, "Get Towa from Psychiatry down here, he'll be the best to help her with this."

His junior nodded sadly as they walked past the lounge television as a newscaster spoke: _A student from Juuban Middle school committed suicide today at the Shibuya Train Station. Witnesses said that the student, identified only as Ami, yelled, "Forgive me Usagi!" just before she jumped in front of the train…"_

* * *

><p>The doctor looked at the elderly gentleman who stared unseeing through the observation window. He looked at the girl within who was fighting the restraints placed upon her. Her once long hair had been cropped short for the safety of the nurses; none had wanted to get near her to brush her hair after she had slammed Nurse Hasegawa's head into the bed railing. The doctor turned back to the old man. "It may take awhile but, hopefully, with the right combination of medications, she will become reasonably normal." He hesitated "But she will probably never be allowed to leave here. The boy she attacked, how is he? She though he was some sort of monster?"<p>

A tear ran down the old man's face. "Yuuichirou was my assistant. A very nice boy. His family will not tell me much but it is hoped that with time and rehabilitation he will regain some of his mobility."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"He was a musician. She badly damaged his left arm. He will never be able to use it well enough to play the guitar again." The old man bowed to the doctor. "If it is permitted, I will return next week."

The doctor watched as the old man shuffled out the doors. _Poor man. To be all alone like this._

* * *

><p>Makoto bowed her head. There were worse jobs to have. While she probably could think of several, she was too busy. "Kino! Hurry dammit! We don't have all day! This cafeteria doesn't clean itself!" Makoto didn't even bother to reply; she just nodded as she grabbed the plates and began stacking them in the huge industrial dishwasher.<p>

A tear rolled down her cheek as she though of poor Ami who had jumped in front of a train. Rei, who attacked poor Yuuichirou and nearly beat him to death. She snorted, actually it probably would have been better for Yuuichirou to have been beaten to death then the bed-confined cripple he was now. _I'll miss his music._

Minako was probably the craziest out of all of them. No matter what she did, Queen Serenity was never going to forgive any of them.

But she was probably the biggest coward of all. She did nothing. She hid herself. She was still going to school but she was never going to be a baker or a florist. That would be her penance to Usagi. But, perhaps, she would be able to see her every now and then in person rather than in the papers or on TV.

Makoto's supervisor stopped next to her. "You're doing well, Kino. Ishii-san may be your sempai, but I'm the one you have to impress. Keep up the good work and you might be able to go far here at Chiba International."

* * *

><p>Minako hid behind the scant protection of the bushes. She shuddered from the pain. She could feel the blood dripping down the side of her neck. This youma was tough. She laughed to herself; all youma are tough when you are a mere human. But, she couldn't help herself; she had to keep trying. She had to prove to Queen Serenity that she was worthy of being one of Princess Serenity's Senshi.<p>

She rationally knew that in this form she would never be strong enough or fast enough to defeat any youma. Hell, she didn't even have any magic to fall back on. But she was going to try and perhaps Queen Serenity would forgive her and allow her to be at Princess Serenity's side once more.

"Found youuuu!" crooned a voice.

Minako looked up into the face of the youma. She didn't even have time to curse as its claws slashed out.

The youma leaned forward to make sure that the strange human girl was actually dead and from the blood bubbling out of its lips, the youma heard "Se…ren…ity…."


End file.
